Monsters in Time Pirates
Here are the list of monsters in Power Rangers Time Pirates. Blastrow The first ugly monster. He was armed with guns. He was sent to place time changes in every parts of the Museum of the Power Rangers. Just as they and Mettoids are placing time changes,Marvin shows up & changes Red Ranger to stop them. He appeared in episode 1, & he was destroyed by Time Pirate Red Ranger. Tangler A serpent - like monster. He tried to find the rangers to stop them from finding an ancient treasure chest. He tricked Nick into giving up one of his ranger keys, so the rangers had to stop him. He was defeated by the Time Sabers & then destroyed by the Time PiratesKing. He appeared in episode 2. Electrocoral A creepy Sea whip-like monster with an right arm and tail electrical cord. When Repulsive Empire arrived at the Underwolrd, Teradox turned a pail of rocks into a monster. He can create eruption from his cords. He appeared in episode 4. When he was about to finish the Rangers off, when Nick the Red Mystic Ranger show up and take him out with his Magic Staff and defeated him. He almost succeed to defeat Centaurus Phoenix Megazord when Time pirate Megazord save him and they combine into Time PirateKing with Mystic Dragon Mode. Shadow Blade He's one of the Underworld's toughest warrior's that was stoned by Koragg. He kidnaped Nick's parents and challenge him to a dual. But he didn't know that Nick Kendall plan to became the Red Mystic Ranger while Nick rescue Udonna and Leanbow. He appeared in episode 5. He was finally defeated by Red Mystic Legend warrior, Wolf Warrior, White Mystic Ranger & Pirate Sabers. Then he's was destroyed by Time PirateKing with Mystic Dragon Mode. Metal Face When the Time Pirates arrived in the world of S.P.D. He's a criminal with a metal body. When the S.P.D. about to use there S.W.A.T. Mode on him until he was taken by the Mettoids. Teradox made a deal with him to launch the missiles on S.P.D. Base, He was defeated by Delta Enforcers & Pirate Saber. When General Cacutis about to mack him, but Broodwing show and use his bat to make him grow. He destroyed Time PirateKing with Delta Runner 1 mode, then was he confined by S.P.D. Red Ranger. Truno When Damaras freed Broodwing and team up with him, and Broodwing called his old friend Truno to help out. He can take on the appearance of any object's, including anyone. He disguise himself as Marvin to rob a bank and to framed Marvin. He appeared in episode 6 through 7. After his giant robot is destroyed, he was contained by Bridge. Note: He's a criminal from Dekaranger vs Abaranger movie. Truno's giant Robot After Broodwing was contfined by Canine Cannon, Truno avoid the Pirate Gun,Truno summed a giant robot to destroy the Rangers. His giant robot was destroyed by Time PirateKing with Delta Runner 1 Mode. Lord Haha Tried to intervene with the Yellow Ranger in hilariously-yet-horrid traps. He tried to get the Gold Bush for Captain Evil. He can also turned himself invisible. He was Destroyed by Time PirateKing with Delta Runner 1 Mode in episode 8. Xemnes After Teradox brought back the Five Fingers of poison from spirit world, Naja take Teradox to a secret room were ancient warrior from being sealed away by the Seven Masters. He is one Dai Shi's powerful warriors, he can change his two hands from his shoulders into long fist to make a large waves. He appeared in episode 9, He was defeated by the Spirit Rangers, Claw Cannon, Rino Blade, Claw boosters, & Pirate Sabers. And he was destroyed by Time PirateKing with Animal Spirts & Jungle Pride Charge with Lion & Chameleon Power. Corch Brothers The Corch Brothers are special spy's of the galaxy there's: Agor: A red spike ball-shape-monster that can shoot other small Agor's to spy and destroy the Power Ranger he cary's by his partner Horgo. When the Rangers about to find the book, the Corch Brothers distract them while Darkonda finds the book, but Skludy grab the book before Darkonda do. He appeared in episode 10, Both of them was destroyed by Time PirateKing with Delta Runner 1 Mode. Horgo: A faceless rock monster he cary's Agor on his shoulder. When the Rangers about to find the book, the Corch Brothers distract them while Darkonda finds the book, but Skludy grab the book before Darkonda do. He appeared in episode 10, Both of them was destroyed Time PirateKing with Delta Runner 1 Mode. Demon Hound Insarn and Darkonda made a collar that turn animals into monsters, so they try Cole's Labrador turn him into a Demon Hound. But he responde to Cole's voice, so Insarn & Darkonda use the whip to make him obey them by activate the collar. when he was about finish Cole when Merrick show up and blast him his arm and legs. He appeared in episode 11 through 12, General Cacutis made robotic arm and legs to boost him up. Wild Force Red Ranger use the lion blaster to brake the collar off of him and Cole's dog turn back to normal, after the General orgs were destroyed, Insarn activate the collar with the dogs hair on it to revived the Demon Hound as a giant. He was finally destroyed by Time PirateKing with Red Lion Zord Centaur Mode. Frak of Diamond His a master card game sense he was on planet Onxy, won every card and he never lose. So when he saw Nick and Lexi about to leave with Green Crystal, he decide to play card games for it with two game in a roll, so he beat Lexi, so Nick play a cards with him, Nick saw he picked up two cards from the deck that's why he never lose he was cheater, so Nick won his card game and they ran with the Green Crystal. He appeared in episode 14, he was defeated by Pirate Saber & Piarte Gun, then he was destroyed by Time PirateKing with Red lion Zord Centaur Mode. General Knight Fright After Treacheron is revived by Time Prince Darkonda travel to a planet of nightmares and made agreement with a warrior of Nightmares. He's a terrifying warrior through out of the Galaxy. He appeared episode 14 through 15. As Marv sleep through his injury General Knight Fright went inside his dream and he create a nightmare, then he was out Marv dream by Jayden's symbol power. He was defeated by combined forces of Samurai & Time Pirate Rangers, he succeed by defeating Samurai Megazord, then he was destroyed by Time PirateKing with Red Lion Zord Warrior Mode. Purple Monster A Angler monster. When Teradox saw his son Time Prince fighting the rangers he went down to the Samurai world and went with a Purple Monster to get the Power Rangers, also he'll shoot lasers from his second eyes. He appeared in episode 15, he was defeated by combined forces of Samurai & Time Pirate Rangers then he was beating by Time Pirateking with Detal Runner 1 Mode, and was destroyed by Samurai Megazord & TIme PirateKing with Red Lion zord Centaur Mode. Flametis He's Insarn old boyfriend. He is a fan of Divatox. He thought that Insarn want to get back with him, but call him to get Justin Stewart and take him to the werehouse into her knowledge copyer. He doesn't know why but he thinks that Insarn is in love with Justin, so he plane to destroy Justin his own way. But Treacheron block Flametis flame attack and captured Justin and they went to the werehouse. He appeared in episode 16, he was defeated by the Time Pirates (in form of Power Rangers Turbo) & Storm Blaster then he was destroyed by Time PirateKing with Red Lion Zord Warrior Mode. Surviving the fight, he was banished to the Melting Point by Time Prince. Wator Teradox led Scythe Wator for plane B. He make sparks from his hands. He appeared in episode 18, he was destroyed by TIme PirateKing with Red Lion Zord Warrior Mode. Vileler A insect-like monster. He was sent with to find Lewis at New York, when they finally found Lewis, he beating by Pirate Green (form as Mighty Morphin Green Ranger). General Cacutis made a collar with a force filed around him & a bomb attach to it. He appeared in episode 19 through 20, He was ultimately destroyed by Pirate Lance.